religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Islam in Nieuw-Zeeland
thumb|250px|Islamitische jongen in Canterbury Mosque, 2007 De islam is in Nieuw-Zeeland een relatief kleine en nieuwe religieuze gemeenschap van ruim 36.000 mensen. De islam in Nieuw-Zeeland begon met de komst van islamitisch-Chinese mijnwerkers in de jaren 1870. Tussen 1900 en 1960 vestigden zich ook kleine aantallen islamitische immigranten uit India en Oost-Europa in Nieuw-Zeeland. Grootschalige islamitische immigratie begon in de jaren 1990 met de komst van immigranten en vluchtelingen uit verschillende door oorlog verscheurde landen. De eerste islamitische organisatie in Nieuw Zeeland, de Nieuw-Zeelandse Muslim Association, werd in 1950 opgericht. Het eerste islamitische centrum werd opgericht in Auckland City in 1959. De eerste moskee werd gebouwd tussen 1979 en 1980. In 1962 een islamitische vereniging werd opgericht in Nieuw-Zeelands hoofdstad Wellington. In 1977 een derde islamitische organisatie werd opgericht in Christchurch, op Zuidereiland. De grootste moslimorganisatie van Nieuw-Zeeland, de Federatie van Islamitische Verenigingen van Nieuw-Zeeland, werd opgericht in 1979. De eerste voorzitter was Mazhar Krasniqi, oorspronkelijk een Albanees uit Kosovo. Krasniqi was tweemaal voorzitter van de Nieuw-Zeelandse Muslim Association: in 1975 en opnieuw in 1987. In 2002 heeft de Nieuw-Zeelandse regering Krasniqi vereerd met een Queens dienst medaille. Tussen 1980 en 1994 werden vier regionale islamitische verenigingen opgericht en tot de federatie toegelaten. Tussen 1982 en 1999 was Marhum Khalid Sheikh Hafiz de senior religieuze leider. Hafiz werd geboren in India en opgevoed in Saoedi-Arabië. Hij werd in 1981 tot imam van Wellington benoemd. Literatuur * Berryman, Warren, and Draper, John. “Meat exporters resist costly Islamic crusade” in The National Business Review (May, 1979), Volume 9, No.16 (Issue 333), p.1. * Bishop, Martin C. '“A History of the Muslim Community in New Zealand to 1980”, thesis submitted in partial fulfilment of the requirement for the degree of M.A. in history at the University of Waikato' (Waikato University, 1997). * “Growing Support For Queen St Protest March” in The Auckland Star (26 August 1968), p.3. * "3000 stage city protest” in The Auckland Star (28 August 1968), p.1. * “City Mosque For Muslims” in The New Zealand Herald (28 March 1979), p.1. * De Graaf, Peter. “The Kiwi Kosovars” in Metro (June, 2001), pp.89-93. * Drury, Abdullah, Islam in New Zealand: The First Mosque (Christchurch, 2007) ISBN 978-0-473-12249-2 * Drury, Abdullah, “A time for Muslims to examine faith” in The Nelson Mail (5 August 2008), p.9. * Drury, Abdullah, “A Tribute to the Illyrian Pioneers” in Al Mujaddid (March 2002 - Muharram 1423), Vol.1, No.16, p.10. * Drury, Abdullah, “Crucial element locked in past ” in The New Zealand Herald (25 September 2007). * Drury, Abdullah, “Halal certification of growing value” in The Otago Daily Times (27 April 2007), p.30. * Drury, Abdullah, “Home country doctrine splits once-unified local Muslims” in The New Zealand Herald (12 July 2006). * Drury, Abdullah, “Integration effort needed” in The Press (2 August 2005), p.5. * “Eastern Dome For Skyline” in The New Zealand Herald (7 April 1980), p.2. * “Islamic Meat Trade” in The Otago Daily Times (12 March 1979), p.1. * “Muslims Raising Meat Deal Snags” in The Evening Post (4 August 1979), p.8. * Thomson, Ainsley. “Mazhar Krasniqi” in The New Zealand Herald (31 December 2002), p.A6. * Trickett, Peter. “Minarets in Ponsonby” in The New Zealand Listener (21 April 1979), pp.18-19. * Waja, Ismail. “50 Years Celebrations” in Al Mujaddid (July 2001), p.1-2, 7. * New Zealand Gazette (10 January 2003), Issue No.2., p.83. Categorie:Islam Categorie:Geschiedenis van Nieuw-Zeeland af:Islam in Nieu-Seeland ar:الإسلام في نيوزلاندا cy:Islam yn Seland Newydd da:Islam i New Zealand de:Islam in Neuseeland en:Islam in New Zealand es:Islam en Nueva Zelanda fr:Islam en Nouvelle-Zélande hi:न्यूज़ीलैंड में इस्लाम it:Islam in Nuova Zelanda ksh:Islam in Neuseeland ms:Islam di New Zealand no:Islam i New Zealand pl:Islam w Nowej Zelandii ru:Ислам в Новой Зеландии sq:Islami në Zelandën e Re sv:Islam i Nya Zeeland tr:Yeni Zelanda'da İslamiyet vls:Islam in Nieuw-Zeeland zea:Islam in Nieuw-Zeêland